


En la víspera de año nuevo

by Cuencas_vacias



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuencas_vacias/pseuds/Cuencas_vacias
Summary: Tony se escapa a pasar el año nuevo en sudámerica. Modelos, alcohol, drogas y diversión... nada inusual para él. Salvo esos ojos verdes que parecen seguirlo.





	En la víspera de año nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic en esta página. Es un AU en el que los acontecimientos de Iron Man 1 no sucedieron. Así que Tony no tiene esa lección de vida y sigue trabajando con Obadiah. Tampoco menciono a Pepper por cuestiones de facilitar la narrativa. Ojalá les guste. 
> 
> El prompt me lo dio mi querida amiga Funeral-Of-The-Humanity, así que este fic es un regalo de año nuevo para ella. 
> 
> Feliz año nuevo.

.

Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, no necesitaba sacarlo para saber de quién se trataba. Happy, pobre Happy. Seguramente estaría como loco buscándolo. Obadiah le había ordenado a Happy que se asegurara de que Tony acudía (sobrio y pulcro) a la gala en su honor. El premio Apogee entregado a los artistas más talentosos de su ramo. Tony sabía cuánto le gustaban a Obadiah esas cosas. Los reflectores y flashes, los discursos acerca de lo grandiosa que era Stark Industries, la sonrisa para los periódicos.

“Feliz año nuevo Obie” mejor que regalarle una pijama.

El día previo, cuando se despertó, estaba aburrido. ¡En las Vegas! ¿Quién diría que eso es posible? Quizás había visto el interior del Caesars Palace demasiadas veces, quizás era el clima frío de Nevada. ¿Acaso no solía decirse que un poco de luz solar animaba a la gente?

Llegó a Panamá sin planes ni equipaje. Eso había sido ayer.

Ahora tenía una invitación para la que prometía ser la mejor y más exclusiva fiesta de año nuevo en Sudamérica.

Inclusive tenía una cita. Candace Torrance, una supermodelo (obviamente), de hecho era más que eso, era un ángel de Victoria’s Secret. Se habían conocido durante el famoso desfile de esa firma, pero sus agendas no concordaron para dormir juntos. Hasta ahora.

–¡Tony! Por aquí. –Rubia, despampanante, perfecta. Candace lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba parada en la entrada del bar del hotel donde sería la fiesta. Caminó a él y se tropezó en el proceso. Tony la sostuvo con cuidado. –Lo siento. Me bebí unos tragos con unas amigas mientras nos alistábamos. ¿No te importa que nos acompañen verdad?

Tony reparó en ellas. Tres modelos más le saludaron con el mismo ademán travieso.

–Este año debo haberme portado muy bien –se dijo Tony.

.

El bar del hotel daba a la playa. Había música a tope que ahogaba el sonido del mar. Suficiente licor como para llenar la piscina, mesas de apuestas y comida exuberante. Candace y sus amigas eran el centro de atención en ese momento. Se estaban bañando en el mar, sólo con ropa interior.

Tony no tenía ganas de nadar. Las contemplaba bebiendo un whiskey. Las chicas le habían compartido una línea y él había aceptado. Estaba disfrutando de felicidad instantánea y fácil. Percibía todo con una nitidez apabullante.

Un grupo de gente estalló en carcajadas a sus espaldas. Dejó de mirar por un momento a su cita cuádruple.

Juraría que ese que estaba entre un grupo de mujeres despampanantes era un general de las fuerzas armadas de su país. Tony pestañeó. El sujeto tenía sentado en sus piernas un chico que se estaba frotando las encías.

El general lo notó. Levantó su vaso de whiskey en su dirección. El mundo era un pañuelo. El general se quitó de encima a su acompañante acariciándole la mejilla en un claro ademán de: _ahora vuelvo bebé_.

–Nuestro gran Da Vinci –le dijo a Tony conforme se acercaba con los brazos abiertos.

–Eso es ridículo, yo no pinto. –Se abrazaron y se palmearon las espaldas. –General… –Tony tronó los dedos recordando… –Brown. –El general asintió. No era culpa de Tony ser malo con los nombres de los militares. Conocía muchos todo el tiempo, pero ellos jamás olvidaban su nombre porque había un solo Tony Stark.

–Es un placer verte Tony. Ven, tómate un trago con nosotros. ¿Estás acompañado?

–Demasiado. –Tony volteó en dirección de Candace y sus amigas. –Aunque no me echaran de menos por un momento. Sin importar lo que se diga no soy un acaparador.

–Deben compartir a Tony –bromeó el general.

A Brown no sólo le gustaban los chicos guapos y adictos, sino también las apuestas.

Se puso a jugar al póker con Tony y otros dos peces gordos que pululaban por ahí. El pago por entrar al juego fue de quinientos mil dólares. Se hicieron de público de inmediato.

Tony ganó la primera ronda, entre aplausos de la concurrencia. Había depositado su full de reyes sobre la mesa con grandes aspavientos, como torero en plena faena.

–Otro juego –le pidió el general Brown, algo malhumorado. –Te piensas superior a mí, sólo tuviste suerte.

–Ya sabe lo que dicen sobre la suerte, a mí me va muy bien en el amor. –Hubo carcajadas estrepitosas. –No estoy diciendo que sepa jugar mejor que usted –añadió Tony. –Tampoco estoy diciendo que acabo de ganarle dos millones de dólares en una mano. –Hubo más carcajadas. –Pero me gusta ser amable. Otro juego por favor. –Las cartas fueron repartidas por la croupier.

Tony era un experto en póker. Su cara jamás delataba la mano que tenía. Parecía extremadamente confiado y a gusto. De hecho lo estaba. Mientras jugaban sentía una mirada insistente sobre él. Eso no le sorprendía. Siempre había alguien observándolo. Pero esta mirada no provenía de las chicas (Candace y sus amigas se habían acercado para animarlo) que esperaban que hiciera algo divertidísimo. Ni de los amigos del general Brown que parecían querer leerle la mente por el mero hecho de mirarlo con la concentración de un rayo láser. Venía de otro lugar, se percibía como una mirada profunda.

Se rascó la barbilla distraídamente.

–Stark, tu turno –le dijo el general Brown.

Tony no lo miró. Estaba observando más allá del corro de gente. Había atisbado unos ojos verdes que no perdían ni un detalle de lo que hacía. Volteó su mano, una flor imperial. Brown maldijo y él se levantó entre vítores.

–Hazme un favor –le pidió a la croupier tendiéndole una ficha equivalente a mil dólares. –Ve que la casa ponga mi premio en mi cuenta.

–Sí señor Stark.

–General, he visto peores juegos que el suyo –le dijo Tony. –No porque haya participado en ellos, pero los he visto.

Brown le rió la broma (qué otra le quedaba).

Se abrió paso entre la gente rumbo a esos ojos verdes que había atisbado, pero su objetivo se había perdido de vista.

–Tony, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación? –Le pidió Candace entre risitas, colgándose de su brazo. –Tenemos que polvearnos la nariz.

Las complació, por supuesto. Esta vez declinó la droga aunque se unió a ellas para terminarse una botella de bourbon. Entre otras cosas. El sexo grupal era divertido aunque algo insatisfactorio porque distraía bastante del objetivo. Eso sí, ya podía tachar tener una orgía con supermodelos de su lista de propósitos de año nuevo, y eso que este aún no empezaba.

Las dejó recargando baterías (con unos tragos energéticos y más coca) y bajó de vuelta a la fiesta.

Brown seguía por ahí, estaba ocupado besuqueándose con una muy buena compañía. No era el chico de antes sino un rubio que apenas y parecía mayor de edad.

–¡Damas y caballeros! –Habló una jovencita vestida con un cortísimo vestido brillante y sombrero de copa, una animadora. Estaba subida sobre la barra del bar. –Tenemos un retador para el desafío del escorpión.

Tony pensó que un reflector le caería encima y tendría que pasar a la barra (es que estaba acostumbrado a eso); pero en cambio una mujer delgada, de hermosos ojos verdes se aproximó a la animadora. Iba enfundada en un vestido negro de abertura al frente que se le ajustaba como una segunda piel. Llevaba un maquillaje dramático que realzaba sus ojos y sus pómulos.

Si alguna vez has visto las pelis de James Bond, seguro recuerdas la escena en la que bebe un shot de bourbon con un escorpión sobre el dorso de la mano. Pues Tony sí que la recordaba pero jamás había visto ese reto en vivo.

La beldad sonrió y sus delgados labios se tensaron retadoramente. Se hizo un silencio absoluto a su alrededor. Ella se llevó el trago a la boca lentamente para no azuzar a la alimaña que descansaba sobre su mano. Se bebió el trago sin atisbo de temor (sólo algo de precaución) y dejó caer el escorpión sobre la barra entre gritos y aplausos.  

–Wow –musitó Tony.

–Está fuera de tu liga –dijo una voz amable y suave junto a él. Tony se giró y encaró al chico que antes estaba con el general Brown, el cual le sonrió estirando los labios.

–¿Está contigo?

–En cierta manera. Es mi hermana mayor. –Tony lo miró con más atención. Vestía una camisa blanca de Armani y pantalones negros, cabello largo y negro engominado. Encantador y elegante. Se fijó en su cara. Los ojos verdes, la boca delgada, los pómulos que podrían cortarte. Sin duda eran hermanos. –A menos que seas una supermodelo con una espalda de cincuenta centímetros y otras partes de medidas perfectas, no se fijará en ti.

–Suena a un reto. Veremos qué puedo hacer. –El chico se rió. –Brown te abandonó por otro.

–¿Quién? –Inquirió con tal seriedad que Tony pensó que se había equivocado de persona.

–Brown, el tipo que jugaba al póker conmigo mientras me observabas sin pestañear.

El chico pestañeó en ese mismo momento. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y parpados de chica inocente.

–No conozco a ningún Brown. –Tony se acordó de que lo había visto polveándose las encías. Seguramente estaba tan pasado que no sabía en las piernas de quién se sentaba. Un mesero pasó a su lado y el chico le quitó un par de martinis. –Soy Loki –le dijo tendiéndole una copa a Tony.

Él se giró al mesero y agarró un vaso de whiskey de la bandeja.

–No me gusta que me den cosas –le aclaró. Loki se encogió de hombros y dio cuenta de ambos martinis de un trago. Tony sintió sed sólo de verlo y se echó su whiskey hasta el fondo. –Yo soy Tony –se presentó.

–Stark. Lo sé, veo las noticias.

Hubo un revuelo y silbidos. Tony y Loki voltearon en dirección del bar. Candace y sus amigas habían vuelto. Estaban alborotando la fiesta, bailando sobre la barra del bar.

Tony tendría que unirse a ellas, pero en vez de eso se quedó dónde estaba, con Loki. Sólo que éste ya no estaba en su sitio. Había caminado hacia la playa. Brown estaba ahí paseando con su nuevo novio. Tony siguió a Loki intrigado.

Lo vio tenderle la llave de su cuarto a Brown el cual le hizo una caravana de borracho.

–¿Estás pasando de Brown? –Le inquirió Tony cuando Loki regresaba sobre sus pasos.

–¿De quién?

–Del tipo que… ¿vas a seguir pretendiendo que no sabes de quién hablo?

–Es que tengo memoria selectiva. No recuerdo a nadie que no valga la pena.

–Pero recordabas mi nombre –Loki le sonrió.

–¿Venías acompañado Tony?

–Yo no tengo una memoria tan selecta, recuerdo muy bien con quién… –Se interrumpió porque Loki le estaba indicando teatralmente que volteara a mirar el bar.

Candace estaba besándose con la hermana de Loki.

–Wow.

–La palabra que buscas no es “wow”, es Hela.

–Realmente encantadora. ¿Le medirá la espalda a mi cita? Quizás no mida cincuenta centímetros.

Loki le sonrió, esa sonrisa sin dientes que parecía la marca registrada de su familia. Miró a Tony a los ojos y la sonrisa se le quebró.

–Hela siempre toma lo que quiere.

Se alejó. No supo porque lo hizo (tampoco lo meditó) pero Tony lo siguió.

–Amigos, es casi media noche –anunció la animadora de antes.

Loki tomó una nueva copa de martini de un mesero oportuno (parecía que lo iban siguiendo por el salón).

La gente comenzó a buscar un trago para brindar y alguien a quien besar. Candace no volvió donde Tony pero él no la echó en falta. Se paró junto a Loki. Eso bastaría para ahuyentar a cualquiera de su lado (él era Tony Stark después de todo).

Loki se terminó su trago de golpe. Tenía buen aguante, entre la cocaína y los martinis debería estar por los suelos.

–Lo Lo –le llamó Tony. –Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el año nuevo. Tienes suerte, porque a tu lado hay alguien increíblemente atractivo para besar. –Tony le quitó al mesero dos martinis, le tendió uno a Loki el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. –De nada.

Loki negó brevemente pero agarró el martini.

–Diez, nueve, ocho –la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo comenzó. Todo el mundo la coreaba.

–¿Qué pasará si no te beso? –Inquirió Loki.

–Eso sería de mala suerte y también terriblemente ofensivo, –repuso Tony. –No quieres que piense que eres como tu hermana.

–¡Cero!

Loki brindó con él y luego se lanzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Tomó algo desprevenido a Tony. Le rodeó la espalda a Loki con un brazo para no perder el suelo. Loki era más alto que él y lo estaba besando de una manera completamente demandante, instándolo a seguir el ritmo de sus labios, a darle espacio a su lengua, a sentir la manera en que suspiraba contra la boca de Tony. Este beso era (en cierta forma) mucho más íntimo que lo que había hecho con Candace poco antes.

Loki partió el beso con otro beso efímero y tronado.

–Salgamos de aquí un momento –le pidió Loki.

–¿Mi habitación o la tuya?

–Me refería a la playa.

–Oh, te gusta en lugares públicos, no es mi kink  particular pero…

–Sólo quiero un poco de aire.

–Aire, busquemos uno de esos.

Tony agarró otro trago camino a la playa.

Loki se sacó los zapatos y anduvo descalzo sobre la arena. Tony no estaba seguro de qué iba. Si se pondría a decir que la luna lucía muy hermosa esa noche, o sí (ojalá) haría todo Candace way, se quitaría la ropa y se metería al mar en ropa interior. Tony quería ver a Loki desnudo. Era pálido y delgado, tenía el trasero bien formado. Sería un polvo espectacular.

–¿Estás viendo mi culo? –Le inquirió Loki sin voltear a mirarlo.

–No, estoy viendo tus bonitos ojos. –Loki ahogó una risita.

–Estás muy seguro de que voy a dormir contigo.

–Tengo algunas pistas que me han guiado a esa conclusión.

–¿Cuál es la primera de ellas? ¿Qué eres Tony Stark?

–Ese podría ser un buen indicador…

–Dame una buena razón y lo haré –Loki volvió hacia él.

–Te daré una buena razón…

–No necesito droga –le advirtió Loki. –Eso puedo conseguirlo por mi cuenta y sin tener que mirar al techo.

–No iba a…

–Tampoco dinero, no necesito dinero.

–Dinero descartado. ¿Algo más que no deba hacer?

–Pensar que soy un fuckboy o que conseguirás que te llame “daddy”.

–Ese tampoco es de mis kinks particulares –aclaró Tony fingiendo que se erizaba. Se acercó a Loki el cual lo aguardaba expectante.

–Esto no es acerca de que quiera tomar algo de ti –Loki enarcó las cejas, –se trata de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte.

–Eres un amante generoso –le dijo con no poco sarcasmo.

–¿Te arriesgarías a averiguarlo?

–¿Me estás retando a hacerlo? –Tony le tomó de un brazo bajando su mano hasta acariciar la piel de Loki.

–Te gusta lo que ves, de lo contrario no estarías hablando conmigo.

–Me gustan los jacuzzis.

–Mi habitación tiene uno enorme.

–Y los martinis.

–Eso ya lo noté.

–Y los drunk breakfast –Loki se fue inclinando hacia él. Tony ya podía saborear el beso que se darían.

–Dalo por hecho. ¿Algo más en lo que quieras que te consienta?

Hubo ruido de cristales rotos y gritos. Loki se enderezó alarmado. Volvió corriendo al interior del bar. Hela estaba montada sobre un hombre, el cual estaba tirado en medio de un montón de botellas rotas. Ella estaba apoyando un cristal contra la garganta del hombre.

–Jamás vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima –escupió ella haciendo presión, sacándole una gota carmesí. La gente alrededor soltó gritos de alarma.

Loki entró corriendo y la agarró por la cintura alzándola al vuelo.

–Todo está bien –anunció con una sonrisa (esta vez toda dientes y supremo encanto). –No hace falta llamar a la policía –aclaró.

Los invitados se miraron entre consternados y confundidos.

La anfitriona y los meseros estaban ayudando a la víctima a ponerse de pie, se lo llevaron al servicio médico.

–Nosotros pagaremos los daños –dijo Loki a toda prisa a los matones de seguridad que se habían acercado, le quitó el vidrio de la mano a Hela y se la llevó de ahí sin voltear a mirar a Tony ni una sola vez. Cómo si se le hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí.

.

–Tony –le habló Candace. Llevaba el pintalabios embarrado lo que confería a su sonrisa un algo borroso.  –Unas amigas nos textearon, están en una fiesta en un yate. Vamos allá.

Tony sacudió la cabeza como espantando a Loki de sus pensamientos. Supermodelos, yates, sexo y más alcohol… ¿qué más podría pedir?

–Unos hermosos ojos verdes, un trasero espectacular, otro beso apasionado, un drunk breakfast –se dijo a sí mismo y luego dijo para Candace: –Me quedaré, me gusta el ambiente en este lugar.

Candace enarcó una ceja pero luego sonrió traviesamente.

–Llámame luego –le pidió a Tony y se alejó con un tradicional: –fue divertido.

.

Tony no le había sacado su número a Loki cuando pudo. Ahora se arrepentía de ello. Estaba sentado en la barra del bar… solo.

Ok, es mentira. No estaba solo. Tenía una preciosa mulata y una pelirroja exuberante haciéndole compañía. Pero ellas no eran Loki. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y Tony estaba decidiéndose entre llamar a Candace para alcanzarla en donde fuera que estuviera (considerar irse a la cama… ni en sueños) o subir a sus dos acompañantes a su alcoba.

Vio a un mesero acercarse al bar y tomar una bandeja llena de martinis. Tuvo una repentina iluminación.

–Un segundo, debo seguir una pista a ver si conduce a algún lado –dijo Tony a ambas chicas y luego se fue tras el mesero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

.

Loki emergió desde atrás de una fuente del salón principal. Se apropió de un martini y volvió al mismo sitio.

–Te encontré –le dijo Tony acercándose con andar confiado y tranquilo. Loki le sonrió.

–Pensé que te habías marchado con los ángeles.

–¿Por eso estás escondiéndote aquí?

–No me estoy escondiendo –Tony negó condescendiente. –Aunque no es el lugar más visible del salón. Perdona por abandonarte, tuve que poner a dormir a mi hermana.

–¿Con los peces? –Inquirió Tony con suprema seriedad. Su broma le hizo muchísima gracia a Loki, se rió espontáneo y franco.

–A veces es problemática. –Tony no habló (para variar), se limitó a contemplar a Loki. –Está bien, es una psicópata violenta. Pero ya está dormida y arropada. No me queda más por hacer.

–Discrepo en eso último. Aún te queda alguien por hacer.

.

Les sirvieron café bien negro, huevos en salsa picante, sendas copas de jugo, tostadas y una montaña de fruta para picar. Estaban juntos en la habitación de Tony. Los del servicio a la habitación se retiraron luego de dejar el abundante desayuno.

Loki bostezó cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

–Siempre pensé que el desayuno era el final de la aventura –comentó Loki agarrando una tostada crocante y repletándola de mantequilla.

Tony solía desayunar solo. En cuanto la conquista de la noche caía rendida, solía escabullirse (detestaba dormir junto a alguien), si la chica o chico en cuestión estaban en su casa, Happy se encargaba de que se marchara al día siguiente. Su desayuno era un nuevo comienzo, un borrón y cuenta nueva.

El café estaba delicioso y era en gran medida lo que necesitaba. Loki volvió a bostezar y él entendió algo.

–No estás drogado. Sólo lo estabas fingiendo para Brown. ¿Por qué? –Loki se llevó a la boca una perla de sandía tomándola con los dedos. Algo de lo más ordinario pero en él, ese simple gesto le pareció a Tony sumamente sensual. Por poco y se olvidó de su pregunta al verlo succionar suavemente el jugo de la fruta antes de engullirla.

–La gente se confía cuando piensa que no estoy en dominio de mí mismo –explicó con calma. –Así que muestran sus intenciones con mayor facilidad.

–Incluyéndome a mí.

–Exceptuándote a ti. No tuve que esforzarme para descubrir lo que querías. Sólo te faltó colgarte un letrero neón con la frase: “Quiero follar contigo”.

–Me gusta ser directo, sólo doy  rodeos cuando… no… nunca doy rodeos.

–Estás tan seguro de que me acostaré contigo. ¿Qué harías si ahora mismo me levanto y me voy?

Tony pareció meditarlo medio segundo.

–Lo, no vas a levantarte más que para ir a la cama. Los dos lo sabemos, aunque no te colgaste ningún letrero. Apuesto a que te verías sensual con uno, me imagino algo en dorado y rojo que diga: “Deseo a Tony”.  Aunque acepto similares si la frase te parece demasiado directa.

Loki lo miró mal pero igual estaba sonriendo.

.

Tony onduló las caderas, entrando y saliendo, instaurando un ritmo placentero. Había querido tomar a Loki por atrás para no perderse la vista de su trasero, ni de la curva de su espalda. Y qué curvas. No tenía nada que envidiarle a las modelos con las que se había acostado antes de él.

Tony embistió más fuerte y Loki se arqueó, unas gotas de sudor le corrieron por la espina dorsal. Tony gruñó por lo bajo y le acarició la espalda. Loki se echó hacia atrás frenando sus movimientos. Ladeó la cabeza y Tony comprendió. Se inclinó para darle ese beso que le demandaba. Sintió la lengua rosada y traviesa de Loki, presionando contra sus labios, obligándole a hacerle espacio. Mientras se besaban Loki se fue acomodando bajo él. Tony se salió. Sostuvo a Loki entre sus brazos acomodándose sobre él y entre sus piernas, pero no dentro de él (que era de hecho donde anhelaba estar).

–Tócame –le ordenó en un susurro. Tony se la rodeó con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, subiendo y bajando su mano. Lento al principio, provocando a Loki. –Así, no pares.

Sin dejar de consentirlo, volvió a penetrarlo.

No había sido su idea verlo a la cara mientras se lo hacía (el que se giró fue Loki) pero menos mal que no se lo perdió. Los labios entreabiertos gimiendo sonoramente, los ojos cerrados en expresión casi reverente. Su sonrojo, la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo del sexo…

Tony no podía apartarle la mirada. Loki lo abrazó y tiró de él, obligándolo a sumergirse más hondo en él, obligándolo a sentir.

–Ven, quiero mirarte desde un ángulo mejor.

Tony interrumpió lo que hacían entre jadeos. Se recostó sobre la cama esta vez. Loki le dio una mirada entre incrédula y entretenida. No dudó en subirse sobre él.

Volvieron a acoplarse en un parpadeo.

–Como lo pensé, luces increíble –murmuró Tony mientras Loki se balanceaba sobre su regazo. Tony lo iba a ofrecer pero Loki se le adelantó a sostenerse a sí mismo en una mano. Comenzó a ondular sus caderas con un ritmo frenético. Tomó a Tony por sorpresa con la ferocidad de sus movimientos, se dejó caer contra las almohadas recibiendo ese placer crudo que lo dejó sin habla.

Tenía tiempo que no experimentaba un orgasmo tan satisfactorio.

Se acordó de las presuntuosas palabras que le había dado a Loki en la playa. Lo empujó suavemente por los hombros. Sin dejar de besarlo, lo acarició hasta ayudarlo a culminar también.

Loki se le enroscó (literalmente) cuando terminaron. Y sin mayor aspaviento ni vergüenza alguna se quedó dormido.

Esta era la parte usual de la historia en la que Tony se zafaba de los brazos de su aventura y se escabullía con pasos ligeros. El problema era, en primer lugar, que Loki lo tenía firmemente abrazado. En segundo lugar, estaban en la habitación de Tony.

Decidió dejarlo pasar. Dormiría un rato (si es que lograba conciliar el sueño con esa lapa humana pegada a él) y luego echaría a Loki con amabilidad.

Todo el whiskey que había ingerido le hizo efecto. Durmió como un bebé.

Él no solía despertar aturdido (sin importar cuantas horas pasara sin descansar, ni cuanto bebiera). En cuanto abría los ojos su cerebro empezaba a funcionar como en un continuum. Supo en el acto dónde estaba, qué había pasado y con quién…

Loki no estaba.

Su tipo favorito de aventura.

Se puso de pie y entonces se percató de que no le había pedido su número (de nuevo). Tampoco sabía ni su nombre completo. Aunque seguramente bastaría con indagar en el hotel para enterarse de todo eso.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ni que quisiera volver a verlo. Loki era muy atractivo, por no hablar de un polvo memorable, pero…

Fue entonces que vio la nota adherida sobre su móvil (lo había dejado sobre el velador).

“Tuve que volver a NY. Aún me debes un masaje en el jacuzzi. Yo te llamo”.

Tony no pudo evitar reírse.

–Yo también me divertí Lo.

.


End file.
